Irregular Compatibility
by Salem4ver
Summary: The granddaughter of Colonel Raquel Marin, Rebecca Marin is born with magic. She has been sent to attend one of the Nine Magic Schools. With the Gen:Lock crew also being secretly stationed in Japan, Rebecca stays with them while doing her studies. Note: This is a test run story I may not finish it at all. Rated M for Cammie's language
1. Key

Key:

Normal—"…"

Japanese—("…")

Russian—["…"]

Coms/calls—{…}

_OC: _

_Name—Rebecca Eda Marin_

_Age—16_

_Alias—Becca (nickname), Lioness (Callsign)_

_Background—Daughter of Cathleen Marin and granddaughter of Colonel Raquel Marin. Rebecca's mother had abandoned her on her grandmother's door step when she was nearly a year old. No one knows what happened to Cathleen and why Rebecca was left with Raquel. Thankfully, Raquel took her granddaughter in and had been rising her. It wasn't until Rebecca started middle school was it discovered that the young girl could use magic and being Gen:Lock compatible. _

_Appearance—Rebecca has a similar build to Cammie MacCloud. She as long red hair that is kept in a similar style matching her grandmother. Her eyes are a sky-blue color. Besides her school uniform, her causal wear is a black Gen:Lock that is worn under gray cargo pants with an open grey jacket. _

_Magic—Rebecca's magic is called Control. Control is a very dangerous type of magic that allows her to control non-organic things such as rock, water, air, fire, and a bunch of other elements._

_Other things to know about her—She loves the Gen:Lock crew and considers them apart of the family. She is great friends with Cammie due to being around the same age. Everyone else is more of her older siblings while Dr. Weller is her father figure and teaches her everything to know about his field. _


	2. Intro

Intro:

Magic.

This product of fairy-tales was systematized as an actual technology at the dawn of the 21st century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy courses were frequently fought over, and in 2045 World War 3 broke out, lasting for 20 years. The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that his conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians. And now it's the end of the 21st century. Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians. However, a new military/peace organization called the Polity has emerged from the ashes of the United Nations, they're goal is to establish global peace and protect the innocent from all sorts of threats.

**Date: 8/11/2092**

**Location: Anvil Control, bridge**

**Colonel Marin's POV**

"Colonel, the enemy is getting ready to attack."

"Gen:Lock team you have my permission to engage. Use whatever tactics you see fit."

{Copy that.}

I always wondered if I did the right thing when it came to Rebecca. I was such a fool to think that Cathleen that would put Rebecca first. Rebecca would have given her the fresh start that she needed after working for the Polity as a Spy. But she threw that away the moment she told me about being approached by someone of the Polity. That same day I find a year-old Rebecca on my doorstep. I have raised her ever since. She has become my pride and joy. Her determination is that of a lion and is willing to do whatever it takes to keep the people she loves safe. Which was why she convinced me to let her into the Gen:Lock program the moment we found out she was compatible. She fights for everyone but, out of all the people she wants to protect, she fights for my sake. Shows how loyal she is to me and to me alone. Now as I watch her fight in her Holon with the others. I can't help but worry. What will happen to her if I let this continue?


	3. Chapter one—Enrollment Pt1

Chapter one—Enrollment Pt1

**Date: 8/19/2094**

**Location: Gen-Cave **

**Time: 3:20 AM**

"Rebecca time to get up." Said Yasmin as she walked over to the bunk that she was sleeping on. Rebecca groaned and slowly sat up.

She rubbed her eyes. She yawned lightly.

"Morning Yas." Rebecca jumped down from her bunk.

"Did you sleep well?" Yasmin asked.

"I did. Not looking forward for today but I am glad that Kazu taught me Japanese." Rebecca answered.

Yasmin nodded with a smile. Rebecca walked over to Cammie's bed and poked the older girl smiling. Cammie woke with a groan and out came her little robot bunny.

"Why do we need to get up? Can't we all just sleep in?" Cammie asked.

"Don't you want to see me off to my new school?" Rebecca asked. Cammie shot up.

"That's today!?" She jumps out of bed. "Why didn't you start with that. There is no why I am missing this." Cammie raced into the shower.

"Someone is excited." Commented Valentina.

("She acts like she is the one going to school.") Kazu said.

"I know…I don't see why I had to go all the way to Japan for school. I have nothing against being here, but I am home sick. It's kind of scary knowing that my grandmother is a million miles away." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, Colonel Marin will visit soon." Said Chase as he appeared in the room.

"Morning Chase." Rebecca greeted.

"Mornin' Becca." Chase greeted back.

Cammie came out of the bathroom in her casual outfit. Rebecca went next coming out moments later wearing her a red dress with a black tie and a short red polo. Kazu went in. Then Valentia and finally Yasmin. Once everyone was ready, they went for breakfast. They sat in the mess hall eating and talking about today's agenda. Everyone—but Rebecca—would be doing the normal Gen:Lock training. Rebecca would have to make up for lost time in the program on the weekends. Rebecca didn't mind since she knew that the students wouldn't want to make friends with an American like herself right away. After eating they went to see Dr. Weller.

"Ah, morning everyone. Are you ready for your big day, Becca?" Dr. Weller asked smiling.

"The sooner we can get to the weekend and get on with my Gen:Lock training the better doctor." Rebecca replied getting a small laugh from the doctor.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on your first day. Kazu will be taking you to school today."

"Thank you, doctor." Rebecca said.

After saying goodbye to the others, Kazu and Rebecca get into a truck and drive to Kanazawa. The Gen:Lock program was located to a secret Polity base that hidden in Japan. Not even the Japanese government had any idea that the base existed. The base was a very old World-War 2 bunker that was refurbished into the Gen:Lock program's new home. The drive was uneventful as Rebecca and Kazu practice, her Japanese.

**Time: 5:50**

Kazu pulled into the Third School's parking lot. He stopped the car letting Rebecca get out.

("Valentia plans on picking you up after school.") Kazu said.

("Understood, see you in a few hours.") Rebecca replied smiling. Kazu smiled himself.

He started the truck back up and left the school. Rebecca waved to him until he was out of sight. She turned her face to the school and sighed. This was going to be interesting she could already tell. Looking around she made her way to the courtyard. She looked around at the school finding it beautiful.

("Dude do you see that hot chick?") Said a student walking past her.

("Yeah, too bad she's emblemless.") Replied his friend.

Besides being from America, Rebecca was also an emblemless meaning she was a "normal" person who—normally—couldn't use magic. The "elite" people where people who had a high an affinity with magic. Rebecca shared the Polity's disgust for the system. It was one thing the Polity would attempt to change once they were ready to approach Japan. The Polity was slowly working their way to having countries join them. They were helping the African countries right now and where planning on approaching Japan sometime this year, maybe later.

("Excuse me?") Asked a boy around her height, maybe a little shorter.

("Yes?") Rebecca looked at him.

He was shorter than her, had short black hair, and red eyes. He was wearing the school uniform but had an emblem on his shoulder.

("You seemed lost. Are you looking for the auditorium?")

("Yes. I wasn't sure what time I needed to be here. Also, this school is pretty big.") Rebecca answered him. ("I'm Rebecca Marin by the way.")

("Nice to meet you Marin. I am Kichijouji Shinkurou.") He introduced himself.

("I am surprised that you are willing to even talk to me. I am emblemless.") Rebecca said.

("True you don't have an emblem, but I don't see why that means I can't help you.")

("Well any way, thank you Shinkurou.") Rebecca thanked with a small bow.

Kichijouji nodded. Rebecca followed him to the auditorium in silence as she observed him. Kichijouji Shinkurou, she knew him. He was the Cardinal George. He was very smart and a good stagiest. The Polity would befit to have him around.

("Marin,") Began Kichijouji. ("can I ask you something?")

("Shoot.")

("Your name. It's not Japanese. Are you—,")

("From America? Yes, I am. My grandmother wanted me to go to the best of the best magic schools. And the Nine schools are the best of the best. I was lucky to get accepted even if I come from America.") Rebecca explained.

("What's it like there?") Kichijouji asked curiously.

("Most schools there don't make you wear a uniform. Only the private schools do that.") Rebecca explained.

("Don't you also live under the Polity?") Kichijouji asked.

("We don't live _under_ them. We live _with_ them. They're only protectors and they have no real political power.") Rebecca explained.

("I see. Do you know anyone in the Polity?")

("Maybe…") Rebecca shrugged getting a curious look from the Cardinal. ("On another note, are you sure we are heading to the auditorium?")

("Oh, right! Sorry about that. It's right over here.") They walk over to it.

Once they get in, they say their goodbyes and go to sit down. Emblems in the front and Emblemless in the back. The discrimination was plainly seen but no one was doing anything about. It was their way life and they have accepted it. Rebecca sits with the other emblemless and looks to see Kichijouji in the very front row. She spotted him instantly. He was taking to someone next to him and he didn't look like he was enjoying the conversation very much. The announcer called a name that surprised her. Masaki Ichijou, the eldest child of the leading Ten Clans; Ichijou Clan. A.K.A: The Crimson Prince. She had heard about his magic and it scared her. To know that his magic could make the someone explode from the inside out? He was someone that she had no intention of angering. Rebecca listened to his speech and found it uplifting but—though she might be beset—she felt that her grandmother could do better. She had been making short and uplifting speeches for a lot longer.

**Minutes later**

After the speech everyone was excused and left the auditorium. Rebecca was one of the few that was the last to leave. Rebecca had no interest in fighting with the crowd to get out. She noticed Kichijouji leaning on the door frame looking at his phone.

("Hey Cardinal George!") Rebecca called waving.

He looked surprised by her calling him by his title. He waved back and walked over to her.

("You know my title? I am surprised you didn't dress by it when we first met.")

("One I didn't feel like it. And two, Mr. Shinkurou in America we do get news about events that happen around the world.") Rebecca said lightly flicking his head.

He smiled a small giggle.

("Call me George.") He asked.

("Understood.") Rebecca answered with a sweet smile.

("George!") Called Masaki walking over.

He stopped seeing Rebecca for a split second. It didn't go unnoticed by George who smiled. Masaki walked over and introduced himself to Rebecca who introduced herself in return.

("You're American? That's incredible.") Masaki said awe.

("She also knows someone in the Polity.") George answered.

("Really? Can we know?") Masaki asked tiny stars shining in his eyes.

("Sorry, not yet.") Rebecca shrugs smirking.

("You are so mean…") George pouts making Rebecca laugh.

("And you are so cute when you pout.") Rebecca shot back getting George to blush a right shade of red.

Masaki cracked up laughing as George elbowed the Prince trying to get him to stop. They walk to the main courtyard before having to go their separate ways. Rebecca went to the course 2 wing of the school and started looking for her homeroom. Today was defiantly going to be interesting.

**Time: a few hours later**

Rebecca let out a small yawn and stretched her limbs a little. She found the teacher to be interesting and though was a little on the boring side, she did all he was asking. She kept looking at the clock then at her watch. She would have to do a check in soon. When the bell rang, she got up and walked over to the teacher.

("Something wrong Miss Marin?") Asked the teacher.

("No, nothing is wrong. I was wondering if I could ask you something.")

("And that would be?")

("I was wondering at the end of the month I could do a grade check to see how I am doing.")

The teacher looked at Rebecca shocked but agreed impressed by her. After that short conversation Rebecca left the room and walked into the café. She got her food and saw many tables. Ones with emblems and ones with out. But not one joint table. She managed to find a spot all to herself and ate quietly. When she finished she threw away the tray. Rebecca sighed and looked at her watch. It was time for her check in. She pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and walked to the corner of the café.

{"This is Dr. Weller."}

"Hey Doc." Rebecca greeted.

{"Ah, Rebecca right on time. I was just thinking about you. How has your day been so far?"}

"So far, so good. You wouldn't believe who I met."

{"Really? Try me."}

"While I was walking around I ran into Kichijouji Shinkurou otherwise known as Cardinal George and Masaki Ichijou, the Crimson Prince." She explained.

{"Really?! That's incredible. I knew those two—not that it was in doubt—would be attending one of the nine schools. I had no idea it would be the Third School."}

"Same here." Rebecca answered.

As Rebecca spoke with Dr. Weller, she noticed Masaki and George walking her way.

"I have you go see you when I get home."

{"Right, oh and do be careful."}

("Who was that?") Asked Masaki.

("A friend.") Rebecca shrugged.

("We are never going to know, are we?") George whines.

("Well that depends.")

("Depends?") Asked Masaki

("Are the three of us friends?") Rebecca asked.

("Of course, we are.") Said Masaki. ("Just because you're emblemless doesn't make you unfit to our friend.")

("You really are a sweetheart now that?") Rebecca winked getting the Crimson Prince to live up to his name by turning a shade of crimson.

George started laughing and had to lean on the wall he was laughing so hard while teasing Masaki's crimson face. Masaki scolded him embarrassed. Rebecca then started laughing making Masaki blush harder. He asked them to stop laughing which only made them laugh more. George was on the floor finally calming down. He sat up still laughing as Masaki looked away with blush still evident on his cheeks. Rebecca giggled helping George back on his feet. They started talking about classes and other things when a group of emblems came walking over.

("Masaki Ichijou, there is a table for you to sit that.") Said one of the girls.

("No, it's okay. I already ate, and I don't feel like sitting.") Masaki answered politely.

("But, Ichijou. That woman is an emblemless she isn't worthy to be—,")

("Just because I don't have an emblem on my polo doesn't mean I can't hear you, ya know? And so, what I'm emblemless? Doesn't make me any less human then you, doesn't?") Rebecca cut off the man that was talking.

Everyone was taken back by her words.

("What was, that weed?") Asked one of the other guys.

("I'm just asking.") Rebecca said. ("I have no interest in starting a fight, but that doesn't mean you get to run your mouth off about me and other people who don't have emblems on their polo.")

Again, everyone was taken back by her words. Masaki and George were impressed. Rebecca was strong willed if she had the guts to talk back to the bunch of 1st course students.

("Why you!?") One of the guys went to grab her but Masaki got in his way. ("Ichijou!?")

("I am only going to ask you once, leave.") Masaki demanded in a serious tone.

And with that, the group of 1st course students fled in fear. It was clear that Masaki was not someone you wanted to piss off.

("You handled that well.") Commented George.

("Thank you. My grandmother taught me how to deal with people like that.")

("I see. Even so, those questions even threw us off.") George answered.

Rebecca smiled and shrugged it off. She then started another conversation with them. It was a peaceful conversation about the fragile state between magic users and normal people. Rebecca was surprised that Masaki wanted to take down the system. The Polity would love that.

**Time: After school**

Rebecca left her last period class and raced to the parking lot looking for Valentia. She looked for the truck that Valentia was supposed to be driving.

("Marin.") Called Masaki walking over.

("Ichijou?") Rebecca looked at him confused.

Why was he here?

("First call me Masaki. And second, you forgot something.") He handed her a necklace.

It was the necklace her grandmother gave her. It was an eagle with ruby eye. How did it fall off? She takes it thanking Masaki for finding and asked where it was. He answered if trying to find her after class and her teacher had found it and asked him to return it to her. He helped her get the necklace on and offered to escort her home. She turned him down saying that he could walk with her to her car if he wanted. He agreed. As they walked Rebecca asked about George. To which the prince answered that George left after lunch for some reason unknown to him. Rebecca saw Valentia sitting on top of the truck flipping a knife.

"Who is dis?" Valentia asked curiously with a small glare.

Masaki froze for a small second. This woman was scary. She looked good with a knife and that glare... If looks could kill, he would surely be dead and buried.

"This is a friend of mine. Masaki Ichijou."

("Masaki, this is Valentia. She's friend and like my older sister.") Rebecca told him.

("Nice to meet you Valentia.") Masaki said.

"Nice to meet you as well Ichijou. Come on Becca we have to get going." Valentia hops off the truck and gets into the driver's seat.

("Becca?")

("It's my nickname, feel free to call me that. Bye Masaki see you tomorrow!") Rebecca climbs in waving at him.

Masaki waves back watching the truck leave.

("There you are!") George shouted. ("Why did you ditch me?")

("I needed to catch Marin before she left.") Masaki said.

("You like her, don't you?")

("I don't think I like her. But… I'm not sure to be honest.") Masaki replied blushing.

Did he like her? It was far too soon to tell.

**With Rebecca **

The truck drive back was uneventful with Valentia asking about Masaki. Rebecca answered about how they meet and what happened at lunch. Valentia was impressed and asked more about Masaki with a suggestive meaning. Rebecca blushed and buried her face as Valentia gladly continued to tease her about meeting a potential boyfriend. When they arrived at the base, Cammie greeted her with a huge hug. Rebecca laughed and hugged back. After getting greeted by the others and have a short conversation with Dr. Weller, Rebecca went to the bunks and started working on her homework while Kazu strummed tunes from his guitar. Yasmin was also there reading a book. Cammie was doing some coding and Chase was watching her because he was bored and needed something to do. That had to be at least an hour before Valentia came in and started talking about Masaki. Everyone got very interested. Chase and Kazu's "overprotective brother" mode suddenly kicked in. Cammie squealed and jumped on Rebecca asking all about it. Yasmin asked Valentia more about it.

"Is he cute?" Cammie asked.

"For teenager? He's not bad." Said Valentia.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Asked Rebecca.

"I'm with Becca on that." Said Chase getting an agreeing nod from Kazu.

"Oh, you are no fun." Cammie whines.

Rebecca gives a sigh and goes to refocus on her homework. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
